The Hardest Rock in the World
by oohcath
Summary: Ketika Kim Namjoon mulai menyerah dalam menghadapi haters dan netijen julid yang terus menyerang BTS dengan komentar kebencian, teror, dan berita-berita hoax. (Special for Kim Namjoon's Birthday). BTS/ HAPPY KOYA DAY/ HAPPY RM DAY


**The Hardest Rock in the World**

 **Summary:** Ketika Kim Namjoon mulai menyerah dalam menghadapi haters dan netijen julid yang terus menyerang BTS dengan komentar kebencian, teror, dan berita-berita hoax. (Special for Kim Namjoon's Birthday)

 **Cast: BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

Readers pasti pernah mendengar pepatah: Semakin tinggi pohonnya, maka anginnya akan semakin besar. Begitulah boyband besar papan atas diatas papan siapa lagi kalau bukan BTS alias Bangtan Sonyeondan. Karir mereka sedang berada di puncak-puncaknya. Mulai dari menduduki peringkat satu di semua tangga lagu di seluruh dunia, mencicipi manisnya dan indahnya Billboard di USA, hingga berkolaborasi dengan beberapa bintang besar seperti: Steve Aoki dan Nicky Minaj.

Semakin besar kariernya dan semakin terkenal pasti badainya semakin besar. Suatu kali, seperti biasanya leader kita alias Baby Koya alias God of Destruction siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon sedang duduk bersantai sambil menatap layar smartphone 5 inchi. Ngapain? Internetan. Dilihat dari aktivitasnya, dia sedang membaca komentar-komentar dari ARMY setianya. Perlahan dia scroll layar 5 inchi itu ke bawah, sampai dia menemukan suatu komentar dari salah satu akun SNS (Sebut saja mawar).

 _ **Mawar:**_

 _ **BTS? Apaan tuh? Banci Tengah Sawah? Boyband apaan? MV gak jelas, lagunya juga kayak orang minum aer, suara kagak bagus aja bangga, ganteng bb cream aja sombong.**_

Itu belum seberapa dibanding dengan nyinyiran super nyelekit dari akun SNS yang lain (sebut saja bunga):

 _ **Bunga:**_

 _ **Sapa tuh cowok? RM? Itu Rumah Makan apa Ruang Mayat? Ganteng aja kagak, rambutnya udah kayak kemoceng rasa goceng, gitu bilangnya sexy brain apalah itu, haduhhh cuma modal ngomong minum aer aja terkenal, putih aja kaga, suara aja kayak gentong kosong terus pesok. Muka mulus kayak habis di kasih porselen ama amplas, eh iya gue inget! Elu kan terbuat dari biji plastik, makanya jangan bangga punya muka biji plastik daur ulang ama suara gentong kosong pesok**_

Membaca komentar nyinyir dari haters ini cukup membuat Kim Namjoon mengelus dada. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berjuang keras mati-matian masih aja ada yang benci, nyinyir, dan memberikan komentar yang tidak pantas. Setelah membaca komentar kurang sedap, dia beralih untuk membuka kotak Direct Message atau Inbox untuk melihat orang-orang yang mengirim pesan pribadi kepadanya atau kepada member BTS yang lain. Ketika membuka inbox, Namjoon shock bukan main karena isi inboxnya adalah kata-kata hujatan dan ancaman pembunuhan baik ke Namjoon maupun ke arah member BTS lain.

Akhirnya Namjoon mengumpulkan seluruh member untuk membahas masalah ini. Dan inilah reaksinya...

"Padahal kita sudah bekerja keras. Tapi bagian mana dari kita yang masih dibenci orang? Apa kita sudah gagal dalam mewujudkan impian kita utk membawa musik Korea Selatan hingga ke kancah internasional?" Namjoon memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutku kita sudah bekerja sangat keras. Kalau masalah impian, kita udah mencicipi indahnya Billboard. Apa lagi yang kurang?" Kata Seokjin.

"Masalahnya kita sering dapat ancaman teror pembunuhan, diintimidasi, berita-berita miring yang gak sepenuhnya itu beneran kita yang ngalami. Belum lagi ssaeng mengintai dimana-mana. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah.." Namjoon menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Hyung, Kookie takut hyung. Kookie belum siap mati..." Cicit Jungkook.

"Tenang Kook, kita gak akan mati.." Bocah Alien astral itu menenangkan kekasih kelincinya.

"Tapi kalau begini terus masak bisa grup kita bertahan. Lama-lama keselamatan dan keamanan semua member BTS terancam. Enak banget ya, hidup jadi orang biasa. Gak ada yang neror, gak ada yang mata-matain, dan gak ada yang ngancam-ngancam bunuh.." sahut Namjoon.

"Terus kita maunya gimana? Bubar gini aja?" Kali ini namja SWAG bin Micin angkat bicara.

"Hyung sayang, jangan sembarangan bicara. Kita gak akan bubar. Percaya sama Chimmy." Namja bantet bin semok menjinakkan kekasih micinnya.

"Chim, yang paling banyak dapat ancaman pembunuhan itu kamu lho. Kok bisa-bisanya kamu tenang-tenang gitu aja?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada tinggi.

"Kok aku malah jadi takut ya? Kayaknya aku setuju deh kalau kita bubaran aja dan jadi orang biasa."

"Tuh kan, tahu gitu dari awal aku keluar aja dari BTS dan BigHit Entertainment. Lagian gara-gara kasus ini papaku marah-marah dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti berkarir di industri musik dan mengambil kuliah Sastra supaya bisa meneruskan pekerjaan papaku." Kali ini tumben-tumbenan kuda liar lepas kandang buka suara.

"Ok fix aku mau mengajukan permohonan pembubaran grup kita ke PD-nim." Namjoon menutup rapatnya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke gedung BigHit Entertainment.

 _ **Di gedung BigHit Entertainment**_ _ **，**_ _ **Ruangan PD-nim...**_

"Pak, kedatangan saya kesini mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.."

"Apa itu?"

"Saya sudah membicarakan hal ini ke seluruh member dan mereka meminta supaya grup ini dibubarkan..." Namjoon memohon dengan takut-takut.

"Kenapa? Kalian sudah besar lho? Masak mau dibuang gitu aja?" Tanya Bang PD.

"Tapi dengan ancaman pembunuhan dan intimidasi ssaeng yang kita terima setiap hari membuat kami semua khawatir, takut, dan tidak bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Jadi anak-anak juga memohon supaya grup ini dibubarkan dan kami bisa menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa."

"Ok. Kalau kamu yakin minta bubar, setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang satu ini."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Namjoon harap-harap cemas.

Bang PD nim terdiam sejenak. "Batu apa yang paling keras di dunia ini? Kamu pikirkan pertanyaan itu sambil kamu pikir ulang keputusanmu untuk membubarkan BTS. Aku tunggu sampai jam 22.00. Ketemu/tidak ketemu jawabannya, datang ke tempatku lengkap dengan semua member. Paham?" Namjoon mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan Bang PD.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Namjoon berpikir keras menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bang PD. _"Aisshhh...lebih rumit dari memahami isi otak Kim Taehyung."_ Kata Namjoon dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Mending disuruh membaca pikiran Taehyung daripada jawab pertanyaan ini."

 _ **Sesampainya di Dorm BTS...**_

"Gimana hyung? Grup kita resmi bubar?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengelus kekasih micinnya yang tidur pulas di pelukannya.

"Belum. Bang PD malah kasih kita pertanyaan yang harus dipecahkan bersama-sama." Jawab Namjoon. Mendadak gula rasa micin terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Apa itu Joon?" Seokjin bertanya sambil melepas apron pinknya (duh emak-emak banget sih...)

"Batu apa yang paling keras di dunia ini?"

"Jimin mau jawab! Batu yang paling keras di dunia ini. Jawabannya: KEPALANYA SUGA HYUNG.. soalnya Suga hyung itu kalau dibilangin susah banget. Keras kepala kayak batu." Dan Jimin langsung dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari namja siput tapi SWAG.

"Enghh.. Kookie mau jawab! Batu yang paling keras itu: KEKUATANNYA NAMJOON HYUNG. Soalnya kekuatan penghancurnya Namjoon hyung itu kuat kayak batu." Dan sukses Jungkook dihadiahi cubitan manja dari Namjoon.

"Mungkin batu karang yang di tebing curam. Soalnya kan menghancurkan batu karang yang di tebing itu butuh waktu lama..." Jawab Suga. Tapi ekspresi Namjoon seperti mengatakan kalau itu bukan jawaban bang PD nim banget.

"Apa ya? Aku kok tiba-tiba gak punya ide." J-Hope memasang pose berpikir. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya merapalkan mantra-mantra aliennya berharap dia mendapatkan inspirasi.

Setelah berpikir cukup keras, mengingat kemampuan otak mereka pas-pasan (minus Namjoon), mereka menemui jalan buntu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45 dan mereka harus pergi menghadap Bang PD-nim untuk memberitahu jawabannya.

 _ **Di ruangan Bang PD-nim...**_

"Gimana, sudah ketemu jawabannya?" Seluruh member BTS menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Bang PD mengeluarkan tiga buah batu: batu kali, pecahan batu bata, dan batu gamping.

"Sekarang pilihlah batu yang menurut kalian yang paling keras." Bang PD mempersilahkan mereka memilih. Dan inilah pilihan mereka:

\- Hyung line (Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Namjoon): Batu kali

\- Maknae line (Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook): Batu Bata

"Yakin sama pilihan kalian?" Seluruh member BTS mengangguk.

"Ok, kalau begitu jawaban kalian..." Bang PD terdiam sejenak, lalu..."Jawaban kalian salah semua!" Sontak seluruh member BTS terkejut.

"Pasti batu gamping ya yang paling keras?" Jawab Kim Taehyung dengan PD setingkat langit ketujuh.

"Bukan juga..." Bang PD menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Lalu jawabannya apa?" Tanya Suga.

"Batu yang paling keras itu adalah..." Bang PD menunjuk ke dada Namjoon, "Tekad yang ada di dalam dirimu. Itulah batu yang paling keras di dunia ini." Bang PD melanjutkan, "Tak peduli sesulit apapun masalahnya, tekadmu tidak akan pernah hancur."

Seluruh member BTS saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Big Boss mereka ini.

Bang PD melanjutkan seolah-olah dia mengerti kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh grup boyband yang beranggotakan tujuh cowok kece ini, "Artinya tak peduli kesulitan atau kesedihan yg menimpa kalian, jangan pernah membuang tekad kalian.."

Namjoon bertanya,"Bagaimana caranya kita mendapatkan tekad itu?"

"Tekad itu hanya bisa didapat dengan pengorbanan. Tanpa pengorbanan, kamu tidak akan menemukan tekad itu."

Kali ini gula rasa micin bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau itu benar-benar tekad kita?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Min Yoon Gi. Tapi sayangnya aku belum terpikir sampai kesitu.." Bang PD berhenti sejenak. "Saat kau terus melangkah maju walau ada jutaan dinding menghadang, mungkin itulah tekadmu yang sebenarnya.." lanjut Bang PD.

Seluruh member BTS mencoba untuk kilas balik perjalanannya mereka dari mereka awal debut, memiliki penggemar hanya 50 orang, diremehkan orang-orang, tinggal di dorm yang sangat sempit, sering diramalkan bakal menjadi grup boyband aji mumpung (sebentar muncul lalu hilang begitu saja), membuat video klip dengan peralatan sederhana, sempat diisukan hampir bangkrut hingga mereka menjadi BTS yang sekarang ini sudah mencicipi indah dan manisnya Billboard USA, memiliki jutaan penggemar dari seluruh dunia, bisa berkolaborasi dengan bintang terkenal (Steve Aoki dan Nicky Minaj). Seketika mereka menjadi _berebes mili_ dan menyesal dengan keputusan mereka.

"Jadi, masih mau membubarkan grup ini?" Bang PD bertanya sekali lagi.

"Gak jadi. WE ARE BANGTAN SONYEONDAN! WE ARE BULLETPROOF!" Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Maaf kami jadi cengeng. Kami janji kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Kami janji tidak akan menyerah sampai disini. Terima kasih Bang PD-nim.." Kata Namjoon dan lainnya hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruangan PD-nim.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tekad yang ada di dalam dirimu. Itulah batu yang paling keras di dunia ini. Tak peduli sesulit apapun masalahnya, tekadmu tidak akan pernah hancur. Artinya tak peduli kesulitan atau kesedihan yg menimpa kalian, jangan pernah membuang tekad kalian. Hal itu tidak bisa kamu dapatkan tanpa pengorbanan..."_ _ **Oonoki (Sandaime Tsuchikage) - Boruto**_

 _"Saat kau terus melangkah maju walau ada jutaan dinding menghadang, mungkin itulah tekadmu yang sebenarnya.."_ _ **Oonoki (Sandaime Tsuchikage) - Boruto**_


End file.
